Principio de causalidad
by Katsura-chan Uchina
Summary: KAKATODAS describe la relacion entre causas y efectos, el siempre se salva, de una u otra forma nunca hay observaciones suficientes para relacionarlo con sus actos...LEMON [fic dedicado a HatakeDeibbido] [WAFF Comfort] [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

Principio de causalidad 1

KAKATODAS

Vaya, a saber ke adoro a Kakashi, y es ke kien puede resistirse al Junín mas sexy de toda konoha? ¬ (//Inner : epa!! Te has copiado mi frase ¬¬, devuélvete a ese fic ke le dedicamos a pili y veras ke yo ya había utilizado esas palabras TwT – Andrea : ¬¬//)

Este fic va dedicado a un niño ke adoro con toda mi alma y ke siempre me complace en todos mis caprichos w, el dijo ke estaba haciéndose un su propio Icha Icha, -estas loko ¬¬- Hatake-Deibbido espero ke te guste, y también espero ke tengas paciencia bueno ó.ó, y también espero mi orgía ¬ -para todos los lectores, pedí una orgía pensando en todos ustedes xD!! Ya ke yo soy un ángel y ni si kiera sabia ke lemon era una cosa diferente de un limón UwU-, realmente yo espero muchas cosas xD!!.

Bueno no molesto más y aquí va el fic n.n (//Inner : ke de pura coincidencia estará lleno de las típicas escenitas obscenas ¬¬//)

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

El _**Principio de Causalidad**_ postula que todo efecto -todo evento- debe tener siempre una causa Se usa para la búsqueda de leyes definidas, que asignan a cada causa su correspondiente efecto.

El término _**causalidad**_ describe la _**relación entre causas y efectos**_, y es fundamental en todas las ciencias naturales, especialmente en física.

En física clásica se asumía que todos los eventos están causados por otros anteriores y que dicha causalidad es expresable en términos de _**leyes de la naturaleza**_. Dicha pretensión llegó a su punto más alto en la afirmación de que si se conoce el estado actual del mundo con total precisión, uno puede predecir cualquier evento en el futuro. Esta perspectiva se conoce como determinismo o más precisamente determinismo causal.

El _**principio de causalidad**_ sigue siendo un concepto válido de toda teoría física realista. Así parece que la noción de que los eventos pueden ser ordenados en causas y efectos es necesaria para _**prevenir ciertas paradojas**_ del mundo que conocemos.

Todo suceso _**se origina**_ por una causa.

Para que un suceso A sea la causa de un suceso B se tienen que cumplir tres condiciones:

-Que A suceda antes que B.

-Que siempre que suceda A suceda B.

-Que A y B estén próximos en el espacio.

El observador, tras varias observaciones llega a_** creer**_ que puesto que hasta ahora siempre que ocurrió A se ha dado B, en el futuro ocurrirá lo mismo.

_**Nunca hay observaciones suficientes para relacionar A con B.**_

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Yo!! –apareció entre una nube de humo-

Kakashi-sensei!! Llegas tarde!! –le replicaron las chicas al tiempo, menos una muy apenada Hinata-

Ya saben, de camino me e topado con una loca que decía…-inventaba una de sus mentiras-

No mientas!! –al unísono igual que cuando llego-

-sonrió bajo la mascara mientras sacaba su librito naranja edición especial- lo mejor será que comencemos con el entrenamiento

Siempre a sido de esta forma frentuda? –codeaba a la pelirosa mientras se adentraban en el bosque-

Ni te imaginas como es de despreocupado –suspiro una cansada Sakura, de unos 18 años, la mejor de las alumnas de godaime-

Se puede saber de que hablan? –pregunto Tenten mientras se unía a ellas-

Pues de lo irresponsable que es Kakashi-sensei –dijo algo irritada la yamanaka-

Bueno…puede que si se retrase un poco…pe..pero es un excelente ninja –dijo una ruborizada Hinata que se había acercado de a pocos al grupo-

No se como diablos terminamos metidas en esto –gruño la chica de la arena que iba un poco mas adelante, y así se fue creando una conversación, unas defendían y otras renegaban del maestro, que se encontraba caminando a paso lento en la parte de atrás sin prestar atención alguna al cuchicheo-

-mientras pasaba una hoja de su libro se dio el privilegio de alzar la vista, se encontró con un ceñido corpiño rojo con un circulo blanco en la espalda, que delineaba perfectamente su cintura, algo mas abajo la falda de un tono marfil, demasiado corta…no estaba mal para su gusto, aunque seria mejor sin esos pantalones negros que siempre usaba la pelirosa-……….-luego de una pagina mas miro la mayor de todas, vaya que se veía muy bien, quizás ese toque de madurez que la hacia sobresalir sobre las otras, además de cómo movía sus caderas al son de sus pasos-………-el cabello antes corto y ahora largo se le veía realmente bien, y solo imaginar el contraste del oscuro con sus ojos blancos se le hacia fascinante, debajo de toda esa ropa que la cubría se encontraba un perfecto cuerpo, un cuerpo que imagino solo cubierto por la malla ninja-………..-a pesar de su voz chillona, de sus constantes enfados y de su estupida vanidad, era una mujer, una totalmente deseable, además estaba muy segura de lo que tenia, ese enorme busto, la suave piel, las largas piernas-………..-muy seguramente su cabello era ondulado, y debía ser largo, eso se notaba, imagino la espalda blanca y desnuda, y el olor del cabello negro mientras lo soltaba, sumándole el muy bien trabajado cuerpo y el carácter entre tierno y salvaje de la muchacha-…..-suspiro cuando por fin cerro el libro, tendría que terminarlo después- bien chicas, ya hemos llegado–sonrió mientras se rascaba el cabello-

Hai kakashi-sensei!! –respondieron mientras dejaban sus cosas en el suelo y empezaban a preparar el campamento.-

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

jujuujuju ke kakashi mas hentai, es todo culpa de jiraiya xD!!

Bueno, ha sido una introducción, con respecto al titulo, debo decir ke me pareció algo irresistible explicarlo, además puse en negrilla las palabritas clave xD!!.

Muchos besos para todos y espero sus reviews.

kisu


	2. Chapter 2

Principio de causalidad 2

Feliz cumpleaños te deseamos a ti, feliz cumpleaños herido David, feliz cumpleaños a ti xD!!, que cumplas muchos muchos mas, y como lo prometido es deuda aquí esta y gracias por la paciencia.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-…..-suspiro cuando por fin cerro el libro, tendría que terminarlo después- bien chicas, ya hemos llegado– sonrió mientras se rascaba el cabello-

Hai Kakashi-sensei!! –respondieron mientras dejaban sus cosas en el suelo y empezaban a preparar el campamento.-

Hinata –la llamo si quería empezar con alguna quien mejor que la tímida Hyuuga- vamos por agua? –mientras tanto el resto de chicas escuchaban música en el stereo que llevo Ino y armaban las carpas-

Hai Kakashi-sensei –tomo unas cuantas tasas de su equipaje y se fue con el ninja copia- esto…sabes donde hay un rió o un lago?

-le miro de reojo ya que obviamente era mas alto que ella- tenemos tiempo para buscar, no te preocupes por eso -sonrió-

Hai –que torpe había sido, agacho la cabeza y se sonrojo un poco, ya estaban bastante alejados y se alcanzaba a escuchar el sonido de un arroyo- esto…Kakashi-san, por que…Tsunade-sama insistió tanto en este campamento?

Bueno pues…-se rasco la cabeza y rió desinteresado en el asunto-

_Kakashi, tenemos muy descuidadas a nuestras kunoichis, y que mejor que un paseo contigo que sabes tratar tan bien con las mujeres –le miro pervertido-_

_Jiraiya ¬¬ -tomo su sake y lo bebió de un solo trago-_

_-se rió y compartió miradas con el legendario sannin-_

_Creo que aun puedo cambiar de decisión –suspiro, su compañero y confiable amigo le había convencido de que fuese un campamento dirigido por el ninja copia que no era una joyita, pero en algo si tenia razón, sabía tratar demasiado bien con las chicas, además seria bueno para que los chicos las extrañaran un buen tiempo-_

Solo digamos que se dejo influenciar por alguien jeje –parecía feliz detrás de la mascara-

-le miro algo desconfiada- que bueno que ya llegamos –acelero el paso y se agacho para llenar los recipientes con el agua que necesitaban-

-la chica casi corrió hasta llegar a la corriente, su cabello largo y liso se movía con cada paso dejando un olor a menta, al momento de agacharse sus caderas se notaron hermosas, deseables, y su cintura delgada era el cielo-

-quien ya había llenado tres vasijas, puso una en su cabeza y las otras en sus manos, caminaba algo chistoso tratando de no perder el equilibrio- no has llenado las tuyas Kakashi-sensei –levanto una ceja con algo de sarcasmo y se adelanto unos cuantos pasos-

-tomo el agua de la cabeza de la chica y le miro fijamente, con los brazos encima de ella giro el recipiente y todo el líquido frió cayo sobre el cabello azul paso por el blanco rostro, ella cerró sus opalinos ojos, el agua siguió por su chaqueta y en sus pies se formo algo de barro-

Ka...Kakashi-sensei? –le miro confusa y sonrojada, el ruido sordo de la vasija contra el suelo fue su única respuesta, se mojo con el agua que reboso de los otros botes en el momento en que el la empujo contra el tronco de un árbol-

Hinata como van las cosas con Neji? –Pregunto con palabras muy lentas y roncas al lado del oído de la peliazul-

Pues…tu como sabes…como sabes eso? –pregunto sonrojada y tartamudeando-

-adentro su mano húmeda y fría por debajo de la chaqueta de la muchacha mientras esta soltaba las otras dos vasijas que cayeron de golpe al pasto y se regaron, empujaba mas hacia atrás chocando con el tronco- Hinata, lo de ustedes es tan obvio

-trato en vano separarse del ninja, forcejeo hacia los laterales pero el no quería soltarla, por el contrario cada vez se acercaba mas, rozándole el cuello con su mascara, tocando por encima de la malla negra- suéltame Kakashi-sensei!! -rogó-

Relájate, no será nada diferente de lo que hace tu primo -insistió-

….-se ruborizo asta las orejas- nosotros…a…aun no…suéltame!! –casi no podía ni hablar-

Entonces te enseñare para que complazcas a Neji –sonrió mirándola de frente-

-la propuesta sonaba tentadora-

El no tiene por que enterarse –instó y le abrazo con mayor fuerza-

-apretó la tela verde del chaleco entre sus manos y cerro los ojos, adoraba a Neji, y se avergonzaba de que ella no pudiera mostrarle lo que sentía- yo..Yo…

-sus manos hábiles sacaron la molesta prenda que cubría el pecho de la heredera-

-tenía los ojos cerrados y las piernas le temblaban, tenia miedo, mucho miedo, y no de el si no de no hacer las cosas bien, haría esto por Neji aunque toda ella en ese instante pareciese gelatina derretida en los brazos del Hatake-

-lentamente pasos su manos por la delineada cintura y llego asta su propio rostro en un camino lento y rico, bajo su mascara y poso sus labios en la blanca piel de la curva del cuello de la Souke que se estremeció y se aferro con mayor fuerza a el- eres realmente muy hermosa –entre caricias-

-sintió toda la sangre agolparse en su rostro y se atrevió a abrir los ojos encontrándose con una bella sonrisa, llevo sus manos asta la cara de el y le dio pequeños toques reconociendo aquel hombre ante sus ojos-

-sonrió por la reacción de ella, parecía una niña totalmente fascinada con un gran descubrimiento, en un movimiento repentino e inesperado la alzo en sus brazos y la recostó sobre el césped mojado-

-relajo su expresión, el era realmente dulce y delicado, suspiro entre el beso fresco intentando responder a el y seguirle el ritmo mientras sentía como se soltaba el broche de su pantalón para luego sentir que este era deslizado entre sus piernas con extrema lentitud-

-su piel nívea y suave sucumbía bajo los toques de sus manos, sus labios enrojecieron de tantos besos prodigados, su candidez seria suya, y no seria la última vez, lo haría cuantas veces quisiera-

lllllllllllll

-en una maniobra digna de un gimnasta profesional alcanzo las latas de duraznos pasando por encima de Temari y por debajo de Tenten que le impedían el paso con la excusa de que ya se había comido casi todas las reservas de postres, sus ojos azules brillaron de solo imaginar el almíbar en su paladar-

Oigan no creen que ya están tardando demasiado? –se asomo en la entrada de la enorme carpa que habían arreglado para su estancia-

Tienes razón, vamos por ellos? –propuso la chica de las cuatro coletas-

Vale quien me acompaña? –dijo no muy entusiasmada-

-en una esquina con la boca llena sintiendo un placer casi orgásmico con el dulce entre sus labios- creo que no hará falta Tenten-chan –señalo hacia la entrada-

Kakashi-sensei llegan muy tarde!! –regaño la pelirosa-

Lo siento, es que a Hinata le entraron ganas de nadar –se excuso como siempre-

-sintió la mirada de todas sobre ella y como no dijo nada todas se lanzaron contra el- es mentira!!

Chicas lo siento, es verdad lo que dice Kakashi-sensei –hizo una pequeña reverencia-

-miro con desconfianza al ninja copia y luego a la Hyuuga- a ti si te creo Hinata-chan –sonrió tomándola de la mano- me ayudarías a preparar la cena? –pidió dulcemente-

Claro Sakura-san, es un gusto –se fueron hacia la fogata y empezaron a disponer las cosas-

lllllllllllll

-le miraban desconfiadas, llevaba un buen rato sentado sobre uno de los futones leyendo el libro del paraíso-

-este tomo era realmente interesante, había descubierto que la malla de Temari no guardaba nada aparte de unas pequeñas bragas color púrpura, y era dudoso que usara sostén, también que la expresión de Ino cuando realmente disfrutaba algo era enloquecedora aunque fuese con duraznos, y que decir de la coreana, al pasar el agua que estaba bebiendo sus pechos aumentaban considerablemente de tamaño, que tal seria su respiración agitada?-

Pobre Sakura la imagino con un sensei así –suspiro la rubia de suna-

-se agacho delante de Ino viéndola fijamente, disfrutando de la tercer lata- te vas a indigestar

-puso cara molesta- no se como puedes estar con Gaara, el odia las cosas dulces

-la miro con odio- y no se por que Shikamaru contigo si eres tan problemática

-estaba entre la espada y la pared percibiendo un aura maligna en ambos extremos- jeje vamos chicas que ocurre –trataba de calmarlas- que no saben que los polos opuestos se atraen –sonrió con una gran gota de sudor en su cara-

Eso es muy cierto Tenten-chan –intervino el ninja copia haciendo que las tres pegaran un saltito del susto-

_**Imperativo hipotético**_

_Demostrar si el uso teórico de la razón está limitado por los objetos de la experiencia, su uso práctico le abre un campo de aplicación ilimitado: el de la acción moral como práctica no condicionada._

_Consiste en plantear los puros principios racionales de la moralidad, con el fin de asentar la universalidad y la necesidad._

……_deseos de perfección……_

lllllllllllll

-se levanto con mucho cuidado de no despertar a nadie, no podría dormir si no probaba esas cerezas endulzadas que había visto antes de que todos durmieran, con la agilidad de un gato y liviana como una pluma llego a los estantes-…………-por mas que busco no la encontró, muy seguramente la frentuda las había escondido ya que fueron un regalo de Sasuke-kun, pero donde rayos las escondió?-……….-hora de salir a gritar en el bosque, estaba tan ansiosa, tan deseosa de la golosina, antes de salir de la carpa tomo una manta y se cubrió con ella, fue una idea ya que la brisa era muy fría-

Buscabas esto? –estaba sentado en una rama de un árbol cercano a ella y le enseño un pequeño recipiente de etiqueta rosa-

-sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa idiota se formo en su rostro- Kakashi-sensei dámelas por favor!!

-guardo el libro y salto quedando justo frente a ella- sabes lo que dirá Sakura si se entera que te las di?

-le dio la espalda molesta- las quiero para mi!!

Que tienes que ofrecer?

-le miro de reojo y muy pensativa- que quieres?

Um…no se –miro el frasco- a lo mejor y me las coma yo -sonrió-

Noo!! –le tomo del chaleco y puso cara de llorar-

Jejeje –se rasco la cabeza-

_Querer y deber_

-a Ino Yamanaka nadie la intimidaba, ella consigue lo que quiere a como de lugar, y esta no seria la excepción- Kakashi-sensei, tu quieres darme eso –subió lentamente sus manos asta enrollarlas en el cuello del Hatake-

Como estas tan segura? -sonrió-

-se puso de puntitas y se acerco al oído del ninja- se te nota –aseguro en un murmullo-

-guardo la lata en su porta herramientas para luego deslizar la manta que ella llevaba puesta y poder ver el fino y delicado yukata que llevaba debajo-

-mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del Junnín por encima de la mascara mientras sus manos bajaban asta sus pantalones y con destreza los soltaban- tengo urgencia de las cerezas Kakashi-sensei –arrastro las palabras mientras sus manos se colaban entre la tela y lentamente la bajaron asta medio muslo-

-esta era una chica de armas tomar, segura de si misma y del poder de atracción que generaba en un hombre, por kami que era toda una mujer, entre las sombras pudo distinguir su sonrisa de triunfo y suavemente se deslizo asta quedar a la altura de su virilidad, un escalofrió recorrió toda su columna al sentir el calido aliento de la chica rozando con el, y espasmos de placer llenaron su vientre al sentir su calida lengua, sus dientes rozando con su piel sensible, de arriba abajo en un movimiento cruel y deseado- I…Ino-chan!!

-el estaba realmente concentrado en todo lo que ella le estaba provocando, pero ella estaba totalmente lucida y sus manos viajaban asta el escondrijo de la conserva mientras con su boca le hacia disfrutar el mayor de los placeres-

-llevo sus manos asta la cabellera rubia y las mezclo entre ella, pidiendo que acelerara el movimiento, estaba tan cercano a llegar, a punto, todos sus sentidos se pararon por un momento, un cosquilleo amenazaba por salir de el, cerro los ojos y llevo la cabeza hacia atrás-

-sintió el metal en sus dedos y sin remordimiento alguno se retiro de el haciéndolo caer sentado en el pasto con su enorme erección entre las piernas- gracias por nada ¬¬ -se agacho, tomo su abrigo improvisado y se alejo con su trofeo-

-la vio caminar a paso lento y seguro, ella no regresaría y le había dejado con un enorme problema que tendría que solucionar el solo-

llllllllllllllllllllll

Chicas levántense de una buena vez!! –grito desesperada-

Tenten, déjanos dormir otro rato –pidió tapándose con las cobijas la chica de las cuatro coletas-

-se medio sentó en el futon y se rasco los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz- Sakura-saaan!!

-abrazo a la peliazul por la cintura y se acostó encima de ella- todas tenemos sueño!! –tapo a ambas mientras Tenten reía por lo infantil de la escena-

Alguna tendrá que acompañarme a tomar un baño, Hinata apúrate tu eres la única que sabe donde esta el lago –le saco a la pelirosa de encima y empezó a tirar de ella-

Vayan todas mientras yo arreglo esto –al vivir con sus dos hermanos hombres, completamente desordenados, le seria una tarea fácil acomodar aquel lugar-

Todas menos "esto" –le quito las cobijas a la rubia y todas rieron por como se refería a ella-…………..-en estado de shock-…………-levanto la lata vacía de sus preciadas cerezas- Ino-cerda!!!!!!!!!!!!

-todas quedaron pasmadas con tremendo grito y la susodicha abrió un ojo esperando lo peor- que te pasa frentezota?

Te…te co…..tu te comiste …..te comiste lo que me regalo Sasuke-kun –empezó a sollozar-

No exageres, a poco y no te regala otras? –intervino la alumna de Gai-

Ya...pero estas eran especiales -explico-

-la miraron rayado- no mientas ¬¬

Que les parece si nos vamos de una buena vez –dijo Tenten a lo que todas menos la pelirosa asintieron-

………..

.……….

-había terminado de arreglar realmente muy pronto, y estaba realmente fastidiada, sentada en una pequeña silla plegable-

-desde que había despertado estaba leyendo su preciado tesoro-

Sensei!!

-levanto su vista hacia la rubia que en un movimiento típico de ella cruzo las piernas de una forma realmente muy sensual-

Sensei……tráteme como lo que soy…….muestrame lo que los Junnín de su aldea pueden dar –dijo con voz firme-

-una gota de sudor resbalo por su frente- Temari, de que me hablas

-se levanto y camino asta situarse frente a el que la miraba expectante- déjame ver eso!! –sin previo aviso tomo el Icha Icha entre sus manos y lo ojeo rápidamente- serás pervertido!!

-alzo sus brazos y la tomo de la cintura haciéndola quedar encima de sus piernas- en Konoha….hacemos todo bien –susurro en el oído de la chica mientras pasaba sus mano por la fina espalda de la rubia-

-paso sus brazos por el cuello del ninja copia- demuéstremelo –movió sus piernas acomodándose de forma que quedo sentada con las piernas a los lados-

-tomo el libro y lo dejo aun lado mientras sus manos se colaban entre la yukata de dormir, soltó con desespero el lazo que la sujetaba y en un momento la tuvo completamente a su merced-

-suspiraba con cada toque, llevaba su cabeza hacia atrás y despeinaba el cabello plateado, llevo sus manos asta la mascara y la quito suavemente, le miro por unos segundos, era muy apuesto, posos sus labios sobre los de el y formaron un b eso húmedo y apasionado, recorriendo cada rincón con sus lenguas, y los escalofríos por su cuerpo se hacían mas profundos- oh sensei!! –llevo sus manos expertas asta el cierre del pantalón y lo abrió, acaricio por encima de la tela, luego desabrocho el chaleco verde y acaricio el bien formado torso del peliplateado-

-muy cuidadosamente saco la ropa interior de la chica de suna mientras besaba con hambre el cuello de esta, lamiendo y sacando gemidos desesperados, en un movimiento inesperado penetro en su interior, con un hipo ronco que se perdió entre la carpa, ella comenzó a dar de saltitos primero lentos y luego mas rápido haciéndolo perder la poca cordura que le quedaba-

-que estaba disfrutando, eso era seguro, el delgado algodón que medio la cubría en aquellos momentos ondeaba con cada movimiento, y con cada uno de ellos el contacto se hacia mas profundo y placentero, arqueo su espalda ante tantas sensaciones y de no haber sido por las manos que la sostenían muy seguramente abría caído al suelo-

-en el momento en que la sostuvo la atrajo hacia si y le dio un beso profundo para callar el grito que amenazaba con salir a flote, el cosquilleo en su vientre se hizo permanente y llego al tan anhelado orgasmo unos segundos después de ella, apretó con fuerza el abrazo y acaricio su cintura mientras regulaba su respiración con un dulce beso-

Te has mostrado todo un experto!! –tuvo que aceptar que si, los ninjas de Konoha eran buenos en todo, acomodo la mascara sobre el rostro de el no sin antes darle un ultimo beso, y el siguió su ejemplo arreglando su yukata y la levanto de sus piernas mientras se cerraba el pantalón-

-sonrió, algo se aprende de los libros no?- las chicas no deben tardar

Hai Kakashi-sensei!!

_**Términos racionales**_

llllllllll

Sensei, podríamos entrenar un poco por favor? -rogaba-

Se supone que vinimos aquí para que no se estresen y tú quieres entrenar!!

Kakashi-sensei!! –lo regaño- vas a darle ese entrenamiento que quiere si no quieres problemas conmigo!! –la pelirosa se veía muy decidida-

Vale, venga, no te molestes –cerro su libro, tomo a Tenten de la muñeca y la arrastro hacia fuera de la carpa- que quieres que hagamos?

Pues yo se de Gai-sensei que tu posees técnicas de toda clase, que tal si practicamos algo de taijutsu? –estaba algo pensativa-

Háganlo lejos de aquí, no queremos ruido!! –la Yamanaka se asomo y grito algo histérica-

-rasco su cabello, le hizo una pequeña señal a la chica y desaparecieron del lugar saltando por los árboles-

……….

Creo que aquí esta bien –se paro frente a ella-

No sea indulgente conmigo sensei, yo no lo seré contigo –sonrió mientras sacaba unos cuantos pergaminos-

Hai, hai –sonrió mientras la veía ejecutando sellos con las manos, con mucha habilidad esquivo todos los kunais y shurikens lanzados por la muchacha- parece que tengo que ponerme serio! –concluyo-

……….

……….

-respiraba agitadamente, su camisa estaba algo rasgada, su cabello totalmente descompuesto, algunos mechones caían por sus hombros pero aun así seguían medio sujetado con los elásticos-

Creo que es suficiente por hoy –cubrió el ojo en el que portaba el sharingan, la chica había dado una muy buena batalla-

Aun puedo seguir sensei!! –estaba decidida a continuar-

-suspiro cansado, por que las chicas tenían que ser tan tercas y sexys?-

-sus piernas fallaron y callo de rodillas al suelo intentando recuperar el aliento, muy apenada de sucumbir en un entrenamiento-

-se preocupo de verla tan mal y se acerco rápidamente poniéndose a su altura y poder revisarla- te sientes bien?

Si, si, no te preocupes no es nada –le miro "al" ojo y sonrió-

-algo mas tranquilo correspondió a la sonrisa y una ráfaga de viento hizo que sus rizos sueltos se movieran, entonces recordó cuanto le gustaría ver todo su cabello suelto, no lo dudo ni un momento y llevo sus manos asta las ligas que lo sujetaban- puedo?

-muy sonrojada asintió, cerró los ojos al sentir los dedos enredados en su cabello castaño-

-muy lentamente soltó la primera coleta, al soltarse todo un olor acido lleno sus pulmones, sin duda alguna era largo, ondulado a las puntas por la forma en que lo recogía, de la misma forma soltó el otro, se veía hermosa, sonrojada ya sea por el reciente ejercicio o por lo que el estaba haciendo la chica era preciosa- deberías soltarlo mas seguido –llevo un mechón asta su rostro y lo olio profundamente-

-agacho un poco la cabeza- me estorba

-llevo sus manos asta la nuca de la chica y suavemente la recostó sobre el césped y el sobre ella- insisto

-miro hacia un lateral evitándolo- Lee dice lo mismo

Somos mayoría –soltó los primeros botones de la blusa oriental dejando entre ver un sujetador negro-

Kakashi-sensei que haces!! –estaba en una situación muy bochornosa-

-siguió soltando a pesar de las replicas debajo suyo, llego asta el broche del pantalón rosa y lo aflojo rápidamente-

-se medio sentó como pudo- detente!!

-se bajo la mascara con la mano derecha y con la izquierda dejo la ropa interior de ella asta la mitad de los muslos, sin prestar la mínima atención a los alarmantes gritos se sujeto a las caderas de ella y su lengua se perdió entre la feminidad de Tenten-

Por Kami, detente!! –rogaba, inconscientemente se dejo caer nuevamente mientras se perdía entre el placer proporcionado, apretaba sus muslos con fuerza para no dejarle ir aunque de su boca salieran quejas en desacuerdo, incluso se ahogaba con sus propios suspiros desesperados, tras unos minutos en los que todo su ser sucumbió ante el ninja copia, su vista se nublo ante tanto encanto, era el cielo-

-la sintió temblar y toda ella exhalaba un calor único, había hecho un buen trabajo con ella, la había hecho disfrutar y lo sabia, se separo y beso la piel visible de sus piernas, así subió asta su cuello y se entretuvo con ella, con sus preciosos rizos-

lllllllllllllll

Si que se han tardado!! Tenten-chan, dime fue bueno contigo? –su voz era dulce pero su puño amenazaba a su maestro-

-se sonrojo de sobremanera pero guardo su compostura- claro, es un excelente shinobi, deberías estar orgullosa de el -sonrió-

Te salvaste por esta vez Kakashi-sensei!! –grito el inner de la pelirosa-

Y por que llegan tan tarde? –pregunto la rubia de ojos azules que estaba recostada con los pies hacia arriba jugando a pintarse las uñas en esa posición-

Es una chica terca –suspiro cansado- y bien que hay de comer?

owO

-silencio eterno-

Que pasa chicas –una gran gota de sudor resbalo por su frente-

-todas señalaron a la Yamanaka- se lo ha comido todo!!

-cerró los ojos y en un parpadeo la pelirosa estaba encima de Ino peleando-

No otra vez, todo esto resulta tan problemático –suspiro Temari-

Cada vez te pareces mas a ese vago –afirmo la de las moñitas chinas-

Vale, chicas, lo resolveremos –medito por unos segundos- Sakura, tu y yo iremos por provisiones

-se levanto no sin antes darle un pellizco a la cerda- saquen su dinero!!

-se hicieron las desentendidas-

Chicas con un demonio, pasen el maldito dinero!! –grito ofuscada-

…………

…………

-llevaba una canasta con varios enlatados, uno que otro dulce, agua en botella, ramen, varias frascos de sake, unas cuantas manzanas y que pidió Hinata, duraznos para Ino- supongo que ya te las tiraste a todas -afirmo-

Como puedes estar tan segura? –le miro por el rabillo del ojo-

Mmm contigo, ya es obvio ¬¬ -empezó a pasar las cosas por la caja registradora-

-se acerco asta ella y susurro- se mas prudente, fíjate como nos miran -rió-

-se sonrojo enormemente y se hizo la digna, al salir de la tienda eran alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, asta el campamento seria una hora corriendo-

Sakura –la llamo sin despegar la vista de su libro-

-estaba muy entretenida viendo los recuerdos en las tiendas de artesanías por las que pasaban, no le presto atención, el camino se hizo oscuro y lo mejor es que se dieran prisa-

Sakura –la volvió a llamar-

Que quieres? –dijo algo molesta-

-las bolsas cayeron al suelo haciendo un ruido seco contra el pavimento de aquel estrecho al que la había empujado, con desespero acariciaba sus piernas y esta no tardo en alzarlas un poco para darle mayor alcance- solo me faltas tu –fue una voz extremadamente sensual-

Hentai!! –intento parecer enojada pero era algo realmente difícil, ese hombre si que la volvía loca, sabia muy bien donde tocar para hacerla perder la razón, las buenas noches de Sasuke implícitamente se debían a las muy excelentes cogidas con Kakashi-

-empezó a moverse como si efectivamente la penetrara, haciéndola desesperarse, y ella de la misma forma se movía como buscando el contacto, sentía su erección rozar contra ella, pero no la veía, no la sentía dentro, la quería ya- y yo soy el pervertido? –susurro haciéndola sonrojar-

Si!!...ah…ahora…bájate de una vez los malditos pantalones!! -exigió-

-antes jugaría un rato mas con ella, era tan frágil y al tiempo una fiera, lo que siempre le había encantado de su alumna fue su carácter cambiante-

Kakashi….por favor –sus piernas totalmente envueltas en la cintura del Junnín, se abrazo con fuerza a su espalda, de no ser por que el usaba su ropa de seguro tendría marcas sobre su piel-

lllllllllllll

_**Nunca hay observaciones suficientes para relacionar A con B.**_

-a lo lejos se veían las puertas de Konoha, tan solo habían sido unos días, pero realmente es bueno estar de nuevo en casa, aunque no podían negar que la habían pasado de maravilla, todo el estrés se había ido, además de que…bueno ejem…todo fue bueno, y un poco mas adelante divisaron a cinco chicos y un hombre mayor-

Tenten!! –empezó a gritar el excéntrico chico del traje verde- Tenten!! –no pudo esperar asta que ellas llegaran y sin más salio corriendo en busca de la chica que tanto llamaba y la alzo en el aire dándole vueltas mientras ella se sonrojaba y los demás le miraban raro-

-ya estaban a tan solo unos metros de ellos y pudo escucharla sollozar, eso lo alarmo por completo y su instinto homicida despertó, en menos de un segundo estuvo frente a ella- Sakura por que estas llorando!!?

Solo tengo ganas de llegar a mi casa y ducharme –se secaba las mejillas-

-la miro a ella y luego a el- que rayos le hiciste!! –era el único sospechoso de que algo le hubiese pasado a la pelirosa-

-Gaara y Temari observaban sorprendidos, Sasuke Uchiha esta como loco solo por que su novia lloraba, definitivamente algunas cosas habían cambiado-

-el ninja copia rascaba su cabeza y sonreía con gracia ante la escena y los demás suspiraban cansados, siempre sin quererlo el menor de los Uchiha mostraba su parte celosa y sobre protectora si se trataba de Sakura-

-el llanto se hacia mas sonoro y el mas desesperado, cojio a Kakashi del chaleco- que le paso a Sakura!!

Sasuke-kun!!!!!! –se lanzo a los brazos del moreno mientras gimoteaba-

-la abrazo y acaricio su cabello- que paso, por que lloras?

Las….las…las cerezas –se aferro mucho mas a el-

Que paso con las cerezas? –estaba confundido y todos menos los recién llegados se encontraban igual-

Las…las cerezas!! –su voz sonaba quebradiza- Ino-cerda se comió las cerezas que tu me diste!! –en un movimiento sorpresa se separo de el y empezó a señalar a la rubia que simulaba no tener parte en el asunto- se comió las cerezas –se abrazo de nuevo a su pecho y apretaba su camisa con fuerza-

En casa tengo mas –la consolaba-

Pero tu me las diste –sus lagrimas seguían cayendo sin control alguno y le miro a los ojos, con pequeños hilos rosas pegados a sus mejillas por las lagrimas-

-suspiro molesto, se estaba cansando, era una tonta al llorar por aquellas cosas, dijo algo inaudible para el resto de los allí presentes en el oído de la Haruno-

-las lágrimas cesaron y le miro sorprendida, con una mano tapaba su boca y estaba totalmente sonrojada, casi echaba humo por las orejas y asentía fuertemente una y otra vez-

-sonrió con superioridad, la alzo como recién casados y desaparecieron del lugar en un sonoro plof!!-

-Hinata tapaba su rostro con ambas manos, aquella escena fue muy comprometedora-

Que problemáticos son esos dos –tomo de la cintura a la chica de las cuatro coletas-

Parece que te as portado muy mal –susurro en el oído de la Yamanaka y seguido mordió el lóbulo de su oreja derecha-

Y que harás? –pregunto sarcástica-

Tendré que castigarte –la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo-

Adiós chicos, gracias por todo, nos vemos luego!! –de repente le entraron ganas de estar a solas con su novio, a rastras se llevo al Kazekage mientras el resto miraban con gracia y algo de burla-

Esa es la llama de la juventud!! –la chica a su lado le pego un zape mientras el lloraba a cantaros-

Gracias a todos, es bueno verlos pero ahora solo quiero descansar –hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marcho con la bestia verde de Konoha-

Estos chicos son un muy buen material –sus ojos se ilusionaron ante todo lo que había visto-

-lo miro con desaprobación- y bien?

Esto es tan problemático, todos aquí son problemáticos –recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia-

¬¬ tienes razón idiota -asintió-

Ahora que no esta tu hermano para vigilarte podemos hacer algo no crees? -pregunto-

Si estoy de acuerdo

-solo los vieron alejarse con desgana y como si el mundo se les viniera encima-

Vaya pareja –el ninja copia cada vez se sorprendía más-

Esto…Kakashi-sensei….-se sonrojo-

-acaricio el cabello azulado, sintiendo un peligro de muerte por la mirada que le arrojo su protector- dime Hinata

Muchas gracias por todo –sonrieron e hizo una reverencia-

Ya sabes, estoy para todo lo que tu quieras -sonrió-…también tu Neji-kun

Si, gracias….-no le gusto para nada su ofrecimiento- Hinata-sama, será mejor que regrese a casa

Hai Neji-nii-san –hizo una nueva reverencia a los dos hombres que se quedaron y se alejo a paso lento sin decir una sola palabra por el camino-

-se acerco por el lado derecho- y bien?

-sonrió con una gran gota cayendo por su rostro- tendrás que invitarme a comer Jiraiya-sama

Todas las veces que quieras, algo me dice que tienes buena información –se froto las manos-

…………….

…………….

-haber espiado la conversación de esos pervertidos no fue algo bueno, como rayos Kakashi-sensei tenia esa suerte, ahora la envidia se revolvía junto con las 15 porciones de ramen- por que le hiciste "eso" a Hinata y a Sakura-chan!! Son unos pervertidos datebayo!!

-una visión naranja había saltado desde la parte trasera de las mesas y lo estaba ahorcando-

Naruto idiota que haces!! –el sannin lo jalaba desde atrás-

Suéltame ero-sennin, lo voy a matar datebayo!!

-suspiro cansado de la situación-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Dios mió esto a sido difícil para mi, sinceramente me resulto complicado, pero las teclas fluyeron al momento del kakasaku xD!!

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, sobre todo el cumpleañero.

Gracias a los bellos reviews Mix Himura Uchiha, Dark Phinx, liberse, DarKagura, Keiko Akatsuki, NekoChan2, golili- HINATAXsasuke4e, en serio espero ke les guste, y si kakashi es un degenerado xD!!

Si ven este u otro de mis fanfics publicado sin mi permiso y sin mi dulce carisma en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

-no crean ke si tengo carisma xD!!-

Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo clic en "go"

kisu


End file.
